


F.R.I.E.N.D.S : Twø hearts, one søul.

by LordPokekage99



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Depression, F/M, Infidelity, Love Triangles, M/M, Mental Illness, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordPokekage99/pseuds/LordPokekage99
Summary: Josh had created a list of the things they don't teach you at school.They don't teach you how to love somebody.They don't teach you how to be famous.They don't teach you how to be rich or how to be poor.They don't teach you how to walk away from someone you don't love any longer.They don't teach you how to know what's going on in someone else's mind.They don't teach you what to say to someone who's broken beyond repair.They don't teach you anything worth knowing.





	1. Tyler, What happened?!

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be my first proper fanfic...hopefully its readable! Let me know if you like it? Please?

Josh was still fast asleep on the couch. 

Which is why the sudden flashing lights and chirping sounds, startled him so badly, that he half leaped- half fell off the sofa.

He fumbled about in the darkness of the room as he groped about for his phone. Yes, that was the item which had scared him half to death.

"Stupid text message.", he mumbled sleepily. He stretched his arms above his head trying to clear the last remnants of sleep.

The pink haired got up off the floor and paced to the heavy, oriental silk curtains and pulled them open, letting the mid morning sunlight sweep across the darkened room, not unlike a cascade of colloidal gold being poured from its container.

He scanned his posh living room with a sense of pride. It was spacious. With a long, red 'L' shaped couch being the main seating arrangement. The wave textured sunset walls were recently done, and Josh was pleased with how they'd turned out.

A massive flatscreen was mounted on the wall, a row of mahogany cabinets arranged neatly underneath. An entire home theatre system had been set up.

It was all expensive but money wasn't really the biggest concern for Josh. Money could buy a good lifestyle yes, but not a good life, as Josh knew firsthand. A good life had to be earned.

He paced to the adjoined kitchen area and sat at the counter, on top of a counter stool. He poured himself a glass of water with one hand as he scrolled down the phone screen with his right one, glancing through the texts.

Mostly they were cheesy good morning messages from Momma Dun, Momma Joseph and other friends. He replied to the two moms. 

"Nobody else of immediate importance. Can reply later.", he said to nobody in particular, probably since he was all alone in the apartment. 

_Talk about being a loner. Now I'm speaking aloud to myself. You're pathetic Josh._ He thought to himself as he put the glass down with a slight thud.

It had been a week now since he had returned to Los Angeles. The crew had just finished the US portion of the Emotional Roadshow Tour. The international leg began in a month, so our Josh was relaxing currently.

His bestfriend Tyler and his wife Jenna were on a vacation in Hawaii. Tyler had wanted his pink haired mate to tag along with them, but Josh had adamantly declined the offer.

He was getting sick and tired of having to third wheel all the time on the days between shows, as they visited the local sightseeing places.

The way they kissed, hugged and posed for pictures in front of buildings and statues made it super awkward for Josh. Every time this occurred, there was this weird feeling that Josh felt in his chest, but he couldn't quite point a finger as to what it was. It involved a mixture of loneliness and self pity, that he knew, but there was also this underlying magnetism of sorts which agitated him whenever he was near them.

Now before you take this the wrong way, let it be said that Tyler was the best bestfriend anybody could ever hope for- always keeping Josh in mind, and Jenna was practically like Josh's own sister. He was as close to them as he was close to his own parents and siblings, and in case of Tyler maybe even more. 

Furthermore, Tyler did his best to help make Josh feel comfortable. Since this usually involved a quick peck on the cheek or under certain occasions when they were alone- on the lips, all it served to do was make it even more awkward of a scene. They were best of pals, in some eyes, too intimate to be just friends, but Josh always refrained from labeling his relationships, for it was often better to go with the flow rather than over think everything.

 _I miss him. Maybe I should've gone. Atleast I wouldn't be in this mess right now then_. Josh wondered with a sad twitch in his eye.

It wasn't that he didn't like being around them anymore, he probably loved them more than he loved himself. But recently it was starting to be a little more complicated.

Last week his relationship with Tyler had hit a rough patch. They hadn't spoken since. The issue itself was pretty stupid in Josh's mind.

Tyler was super upset that Josh wouldn't come along. They both had quarreled like spoilt, young kids.

~Flash back~

"Come on! What's your problem man?" , Tyler was exasperated. "I didn't beg Jen to marry me as much as I've begged you to come along on this stupid trip!"

"Tyler, please.", Josh was tiring of this stupid direction-less argument. "I'm telling you that I need some alone time now...please understand. You're being annoying now."

Tyler's temper flared. He huffed and shoved his hands in his jeans pockets.

"I'm annoying?! Fine be that way then you stupid jerk! Go rot in your rat hole!" , he blurted without thinking.

Josh felt hurt and offended. Tyler had never used such a condescending tone with him. How could he speak like that, and why did Josh always have to nod to everything Tyler wanted? That was just unfair and the drummer wasn't having any of it.

"I'll do just that. You are a selfish snob, you know that! It's always Josh do this and Josh do that with you. ", saying this Josh spun on his heels and stomped towards the car waiting to leave for the airport.

They both had probably immediately regretted saying that, but their pride came in way of their apologies.

~Present~

"Oww!", Josh exclaimed in pain as he rose from the counter.

He'd hit the front of his boxers against the counter edge in a situation in which a man should never hit anything. He'd stubbed his boner against the table.

"Jesus frocking Christ!", he muttered through clenched teeth, his eyes starting to water from the sting in his privates.

This was embarrassing yes, but actually sad too. Imagine the sexual frustration of a twenty eight year old man who hadn't screwed since he'd broken up with his ex - Debby.

The pink haired punk was 'old fashioned'. He thought casual sex to be sacrilege. It just felt wrong doing it unless he was in a committed relationship with his partner.

That being said, there had been several close calls over the past couple years, but fortunately Josh had managed to remain chaste.

_Man that hurts! God bless me if I didn't just permanently bend it that way!_

He tenderly massaged the sore region, as he paced towards his master bedroom. He ignored the noble four poster bed and paced straight to the walk in wardrobe.

He picked out an olive button-down shirt and a pair of beige shorts.

Immediately he sighed sadly and tossed them on the bed before sitting down himself.

_Tyler always wears button-downs like these._

The button-down was another reminder about the issue with his lead singer. He missed him. Utterly. They hadn't spoken to each other in more than a week now. Not even a single text. This had never happened before.

 _We always are in contact. Even if I'm here in LA we'd FaceTime all the while_. His spirits sank further. What a wonderful start to the day.

Josh had called Tyler before his flight, but the dark haired singer quickly hung up after giving Josh the address of the resort where they were going to stay. They always did this just in case of an emergency.

The cold and silent treatment had cut deep in Josh's chest. He'd kicked himself for saying those accursed words.

"Is this the end of the twenty one pilots?" , the pink haired wondered miserably, a frown creasing his brow.

_Without him around me I feel this weird sensation, a kind of freedom I don't necessarily want to have._

The drummer had tried to bury this newfound and abundant leisure by taking several naps throughout the day, not unlike a typical domestic cat, before heading out in the evenings and playing Pokémon Go in his locale with a couple friends; not unlike a cliché cat hunting for mice.

"Nah! That's your blurryface talking again. You just had a small quarrel, that's it! Not a big deal!", he tried reassuring himself and failed.

"Stop trying to make this a self pity situation.. it's not like you punched him the face or anything..Just an argument..", he tried telling himself.

_Are you sure about that Josh? I think he'll hate you forever now. Better start looking for a new job, you loser._

"I'll call him today. If only to calm this unfounded anxiety in me.", he spoke aloud, trying to curb the sudden bout of unease which had sprung in him. It was a wretched feeling, it made him want to curl in the foetal position and cry till his eyes were sore. And there was this uncomfortable tightness in his tummy which started to worry him.

Then he remembered that he'd not eaten anything since last night. That would explain the curious pain in his abdomen.

"Better get a bite in Josh.", he murmured to himself.  
"You're still a growing boy, you need your nutrition.", he spoke, imitating Momma Dun's 'eat all those veggies now' voice. This made him crack up and giggle softly.

_Great now I'm cracking jokes to myself and laughing at them too. This holiday just keeps getting better and better!_

Forgetting the clothes he'd picked out, he ambled into the kitchen again, this time to the fridge. He opened the tall double doors and peered within.

"Ugh, the eggs have gone bad, I finished the last of the bacon, no ham left either. Why is there not a single scrap of edible food in here? Ugh.", he said with a bummed out look.

"Better head to Taco Bell then. Guess I'll grab the groceries on the way back.", he said, making up his mind.

He returned to his bed putting the shirt over his left shoulder, Josh grabbed the shorts and pulled them on, zipping them up as he walked into the adjoining bathroom.

If the living room was any indication of modest grandeur, the bathroom reestablished that notion twice over. Beautiful opal tiles, depicting dolphins and mermaids lined the walls.

He stood in front of the full length mirror in front of the pearlescent vintage bath tub.

He sized up his bare figure, scrutinizing his chest and abdomen. He still had the cuts of his "V" and abs, but if he wanted to maintain them, he'd have to start working out again. The past week he'd been sloppy with his diet. Unacceptable.

He grabbed a tube of hair gel from the toiletries' cabinet by the bathroom door. 

He squeezed out a small dollop onto his palm, scooping it into strips with his fingers before massaging it into his hair. He preferred to rock the ' messy unkempt hair' look, but this time he had a bad case of bed hair, the right side was flattened to his scalp from sleeping too long in that position.

He made a few more finishing touches to his hairdo, until he was fully satiated with it.

Now he began wearing the shirt, but no sooner had he gotten one arm in, than he heard his phone start ringing. It was still on the kitchen counter where he'd put it when he sat there.

"I wonder if it's Ty! Maybe he's missing me too... Nah, why would he? He's got Jen there after all. I'm the loner here.", he spoke out as he walked to grab his iPhone.

Sure enough it was Ty. The caller ID flashed the name "Tyler" along with a picture of the two of them at some beach.

His spirits lifted immediately, a happy smile blooming across his face and eyes.

_He cares after all!_

"Hey Tyler! How've you been?", he grinned happily into the phone.

No answer.

His smile wavered a bit but recovered.

"Hello? Ty, listen man, I'm really sorry for what I said. Please can we forget that little fight?", Josh asked in his most "help I'm a homeless kitty" voice.

Still no reply.

The smile faded into a mild frown. 

_Why won't he answer? Is he still mad at me? Then why'd he even call?_

Josh wondered starting to get confused.

"Hello Tyler? Are you there?", he asked, a small measure of frustration leaking into his voice.

Silence.

He checked the phone screen to see if the call had disconnected. Nope they were still going through.

"Houston to Honolulu, Joseph do you copy? I repeat, do you copy?", Josh said in a sarcastic voice, trying to mask the weird feeling from before, which had appeared again.

He had just about had it, and was about to hang up when he heard rough, urged muttering.

"Jo-uhgmmihasusme hejxhhk nkwow!", Josh could make nor head nor tail of the garbled static he heard.

"Tyler are you-"

He was interrupted by the thudding of something heavy falling, along with sharp metallic clattering and clanging. The line went dead.

_What the heck was that?_

Josh was starting to get scared now. What was that weird clanging?

He immediately dialed Ty again.

"The number you have called is currently unavailable. Please try again later.", an automated message sounded.

_What on earth?_

He tried again but met with the same response over and over.

Beads of perspiration were rolling down his face and neck now. That feeling of discomfort was growing stronger by the second.

This time Josh rang Jenna instead.

For what he seemed like an eternity and a half, all he heard was the ringing.

Finally the call was received.

"Hell-hello Jo-Josh?", Jenna's voice was soft and quivery, like sinew freshly ripped from a fleshy bone.

"Please g-get here n-now!", was she crying?

Josh's heart skipped a beat.

"Jenna! What's wrong? Why are you weeping! And Tyler is he-"

He was interrupted by a sharp feminine shriek from across the line and the call abruptly disconnected.

Josh's hands were shaking at this point.

_Lord Christ! What in the name of God was happening?!_

He called Jenna again. The calls never went through.

Now the pink haired drummer freaked.

In a nervous fit he called his personal secretary.

"Hello? Brendon? I need a flight to Honolulu right away!", Josh spoke, voice laced with urgency.

"Sir? Is everything alright? A flight to Honolulu suddenly? Should I call Mr.Joseph to see what's wrong?", Brendon sounded a little taken aback.

Josh didn't have the time for all these stupid questions.

"For Christ's sake Brendon, just do what I say!", Josh almost yelled before his voice cracked from the stress. He cut the call.

Josh rushed to his room and scrambled through his wardrobe.

He grabbed whatever random clothes he could reach from outside the doorway and stuffed them into his usual backpack.

He quickly wore his shirt, having to unbutton it again halfway through because he'd messed up the button - hole alignment, and had to re-button it all over again.

In another fifteen minutes he'd locked his flat and was running down the the sidewalk to the nearest main road. He was too anxious to drive, it would be suicide if he drove when he was this distracted. It sucked that his chauffeur was out on leave too.

_Why did everything have to go wrong all at once?!_

He wondered, a bemused expression on his face.

He saw an approaching cab and blew the best whistle he could muster.

He flung himself into the shot gun seat before the taxi had even stopped.

"The airport, please make it quick!", he told the driver, as he called his secretary again.

"Brendon could you get a ticket?", Josh asked anxiously.

"Yes sir, there was a private plane available which was heading to Honolulu too, I managed to get you onboard. But sir? Is there a problem?", Brendon asked.

"Yes Brendon, but I'm really not in the mood to explain. I'll fill you in later, I promise!", The drummer said as he hung up.

It was a rough ride to the airport. Twenty five minutes of nervous waiting and frustration due to Jenna and Tyler still being unreachable on their phones. His heart was pounding like his own drums.

_Maybe I should call Ty's mom. Nope never mind, she'll just worry._

Finally they neared the airport.

He flung himself out the door as soon as the cab stopped. 

"Here man take this.", Josh said as he handed over the fare. "Please keep the change.",he'd severely overpaid the cab driver, but he didn't really care in the current situation he was in.

He bolted towards the main entrance, ignoring the squealing fangirls and hooting fanboys.

The pink hair was a dead giveaway Josh Duh-n!


	2. The Punch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is part two.. I'm still learning how to improve so please bear with me.. I assure you that I'm doing the best i can!

It had been nearly six hours on the flight and the pink haired drummer felt sick. Not in the usual connotation, which he liberally used.

Josh didn't know if it was his anxiety, lack of eating food in nearly eighteen hours or just plain airsickness.

He had a barf bag clutched tightly in his left hand, ready to be in use at the slightest hint that whatever food which was left in his stomach wanted to meet him again.

He knew he should eat something, but his nerves made him queasy. Josh was certain that anything he tried to eat would be regurgitated immediately. And the strangely frequent air turbulence wasn't exactly helping things out either.

He had been worried sick about his bestfriend. He had memorized the beach resort's address in the six hours which he spent staring at it on his phone screen.

He didn't know what to think. Josh didn't want to think. He was sure he was only making it worse for himself if he fantasized about what might've happened, for his mind wasn't exactly notorious for being optimistic.

 _What if I never see them again? What if my final memory of Tyler is fighting with him? Oh god no!_ Josh was on the verge of a complete breakdown.

Tyler had literally saved Josh's life when he had found him. Josh was dealing with severe depression and anxiety. He was on the verge of doing something to himself when Tyler suddenly walked in. They had clicked immediately. Tyler was just that kinda guy.

 _Oh Tyler! If anything happens to you or Jenna, how will I ever forgive myself? All of this is my fault_.  
His head felt like mush. The fear was almost disorienting.

The only solution he could glean amid the hurricane of paranoia within him, was to visit the resort to see whether his friends were there. If they weren't, he was going straight to the cops.

 _What happened to them?_ He wondered, wrinkles of stress creasing his forehead.

 _I hope they are fine. Jesus Christ please let them be safe! If I ever have done anything good in my life, let my friends be okay! Please let Ty be okay!_ Josh prayed, frantic at this point.

He felt so utterly useless. He'd been away when his bestfriend needed him the most.

 _It's all my fault. If anything happens to them, I'll never be able to forgive myself!_ He repeated.

_What if there was a kidnapping attempt? What if they got attacked by an escaped lunatic?_

_No Josh stop! No negative thoughts. All of this must have a logical answer_. Josh was trying hard not to give in to his panic. 

He was beginning to see red at the edges of his vision. The fear and starvation was starting to exact its toll.

"All passengers are requested to fasten their seatbelt as we prepare to land in Honolulu.", the air hostess announced all of a sudden.

Josh tried his best trying to coax his belt to fasten around his waist. His hands were numb and clammy from all that worrying, so he struggled for a couple minutes before finally accomplishing the feat.

Ten stressful minutes later, they had landed. The pilot was announcing the weather outside, but the drummer had already zoned out. In the situation he was in, he couldn't give a rat's ass about what the percentage of humidity was outside right now.

Since the drummer hadn't brought along any other luggage apart from his backpack, he left for the exit as soon as he could.

The anxiety within him had reached it's crescendo. His heart was hammering away like a car crusher.

As the drummer approached the exit, he noticed the large crowd gathered in the outside waiting area, beyond the glass walls of the airport building.

His already anxious heart skipped a few more beats. The sight of so many people gathered out there was starting to make him dizzy. He didn't have the faculties to deal with crowds at the moment.

Josh immediately noticed the large black placard being held up by a guy in sunglasses at the front of the crowd. It read "I <3 DUN" in bold bloody red.

Josh was simply flabbergasted. 

_How on earth do they already know? Brendon definitely won't say anything, he's a professional at his job._

Unable to do anything else, Josh tried his best to put on a brave facade as he stepped towards the gathering. He was especially interested in that guy in the glasses. He seemed really familiar. But Josh was too far off to make out any distinctive features.

About another thirty feet later, Josh stopped dead in his tracks.

His heart both figuratively and literally stopped.

That white, skinny guy had dark hair, and the triple lined tattoos on his arm and wrist. It was Tyler Effing Joseph himself. Standing there, a mischievous grin on his face.

_What is happening? Tyler?! Thank the Heavens!_

His confusion was overcome with a sudden sharp stab in his forehead. A splitting headache, the world spiralled in and out of focus. He flailed in the air as he tried to balance himself.

 _Aarghhhh! Make it stop! Someone help-!_ Josh found himself unable to speak. 

Everything was glazed with a red sheen. His vision dimmed. He clutched the sides of his head, wincing at the sharp jabbing pain in his cranium.

Tyler's smile instantly vanished. He dashed toward his bestfriend.

Overcome with vertigo, Josh keeled forwards blacking out, as he felt someone grab him in an embrace of support.

"Josh! Josh! Wake up!", Tyler's voice had a frantic edge to it.

He was panicking. What had happened to his jishwa!

He lay Josh on the ground, carefully resting his head on his lap. 

"Wake up man! What happened? Josh please say something!", Tyler's voice cracked. Tears of fright forming in his eyes.

Holy Lord! Josh no! What have I done? Tyler was frightened out of his teeth.

"Here's some water!", a scared teenaged girl came forward, handing a small half-filled plastic bottle of mineral water.

"Somebody call an ambulance!", someone shouted from outside the ring of people who had gathered around Tyler and Josh.

Tyler splashed some water on Josh's face.

"Wake up Josh! Please wake up!", he was starting to cry.

 _See what you've done? Excellent work. You finished him off yourself!_ That dreaded voice spoke again.

 _No not you again! Shut up! Leave me alone_.Tyler mentally yelled in his head. He couldn't deal with him right now.

Josh slowly opened his bloodshot eyes, breathing uneasily.

"Sp-splitting headache. W-Why is the w-world spinning?", he mumbled.

Tyler immediately snapped to his senses. They needed to get to a doctor right away.

He helped Josh up on his feet. Josh still couldn't see straight and was extremely dizzy. So he heavily leant on Tyler's shoulder.

 _What is happening to me?_ Josh wondered dejectedly, trying hard to not pass out again.

"Josh don't worry my friend. I'm here for you. Let's get to the hospital, okay man? We'll get you fixed up right away", he spoke in a calm voice.

Josh just groaned in agreement, too queasy to say anything.

Tyler was terrified about Jo. He tried to act strong so as to support Josh, but he was mentally falling apart himself.

 _Tyler you idiot! What've you done? All of this is your fault!_ Tyler cursed himself as they made their way to the car waiting for him.

 _Freak out at yourself later! Josh needs you right now_. He scolded himself.

Tyler gently sat Josh into the backseat, before getting in after him.

"Please take us to the nearest hospital! This is an emergency!", he anxiously told the driver.

The driver immediately revved up the engine and zoomed out of the parking lane.

He felt Josh's head flop onto his shoulder. 

He adjusted Josh's neck so his face rested more comfortably on him. He was sweating profusely. His pink hair was sticking to his scalp in clumps.

Josh was deliriously muttering something about tying knots at a beach. 

This scared Tyler. A lot. Passing out suddenly followed by delirious muttering was never a healthy sign.

 _God what's happening! Please keep him safe!_ The dark-haired singer silently prayed.

The ride took about twenty minutes.They aggressively weaved in and out through the traffic.

Josh was still muttering incoherently into Ty's shoulder about cats falling in love with hermit crabs, as they finally pulled up near the hospital.

 _You just had to pull that prank on him, didn't you?_ He cursed himself as they rushed down the lobby to the reception, Josh held between him and the driver.

He saw a bespectacled lady of about thirty in a lab coat sitting at the lounge, sipping from a mug as she read a magazine.

"Excuse me ma'am! This is an emergency! My friend Josh suddenly passed out..." Tyler spoke, the fear and urgency clear in his voice.

The doctor was startled as she looked up.

~TØP~

"Mr Joseph your friend is now safe.", Dr Grey spoke in a relieved voice.

"Thank Christ!", Tyler heaved a sigh of relief. He had honestly never been this worried in his whole life.

"But Dr Grey, what exactly was the problem?",the lead singer asked, really worried about had happened.

"Seems like your friend hasn't been eating adequately and has been under a lot of stress recently. His blood sugar levels had plummeted to a critical level. But that's no major issue. Take care of his diet, and ensure he takes these blood pressure medications on time, thrice a day after meals for a week. He'll be fine. If there are any other symptoms, refer him to me.", Dr Grey said as she handed him a doctor's slip. And then left the room.

Josh was sleeping peacefully on the hospital bed.

Tyler sat down on the cheap metal stool by the bed as he clasped Joshua's hand in his own. They were warm and tender as usual.

"Hey Josh,", Tyler whispered, leaning over his best friend's chest.

 _I am honestly so sorry_. He felt tears well up.

"I'm always here for you okay? Please rest up become fine again. I missed talking to you. I should never have have said those things...", overcome with guilt and grief, his voiced failed.

Josh's hand twitched, startled the dark haired singer looked up. The pink haired drummer was still fast asleep, but now had the cutest of smiles curved across his slightly parted lips.

Tyler just smiled weakly.

 _He has to be the cutest napper ever! Thank God that I met him...I am incomplete without him_. Tyler suddenly realized. The entire holiday here in Hawaii had been great, but Josh's absence had always been at the back of his mind. Jenna-

_Oh shit Jen! I forgot about her! She must be worried sick by now!_

Tyler immediately reached out for his phone. To his great his greatest dejection, his iPhone battery was dead.

 _Dog poop! Why does everything go wrong all at once!_ He cursed under his breath.

He got an idea. He carefully reached into Josh's shorts' pocket and felt for his phone.

He found it and slowly pulled it out. As he pressed the power button, he noticed the phone was on silent mode and he had seven missed calls from Jen.

 _So she tried calling him when mine was unreachable._  
Then Tyler noticed a problem. What about the password lock?

 _What would Josh have his password as?_  
Cats4Lyf? Nope not that one..  
Drums4DaWin? Not that either.

_Well this is a predicament...  
Hmm Josh is a lot like me, so let me put myself in his shoes...if I were Josh what would I put my password as?_

Then it struck him.

 _Could it be!  
_ Excitedly he punched in five characters.

T-y-l-e-r 

The screen opened to the homescreen.

A smile blossomed across his delicate face. A giddy feeling tickled his tummy. He could feel tears running down his cheeks. He was so genuinely touched by the gesture.

_Oh Josh! What would I do without you...._

He searched for Jenna's name in the phone book and immediately called her.

A few rings later, she picked it up and started yelling across the phone line.

"Josh where on earth are y'all? It's been three hours! Ty's phone is switched off! Is everything -"

"Hey Jen, it's me Ty", the singer cut in.

"There's been an emergency. Josh has been admitted in the city hospital. Please get here quickly."

"WHAT?!", Jenna's tone sounded shocked.

"What happened?! Is he -" 

"Yes he's fine. No need to worry. He is not in any danger. He's resting right now." ,Tyler patiently interrupted her, before his wife freaked out over the phone.

About five minutes later Tyler hung up after he'd quickly filled in his wife with all that had occurred. She was on her way there now.

He sat back at the stool, beside the sleeping drummer. He gently caressed his arm, hoping that he'd wake up soon.

 _You know right, he's gonna hate you forever?_ The anxiety returned as soon as he spoke. That terrible feeling that life could never be better, that things would never go right for him.

_No, go away! I don't want to deal with you.. You are nothing but a figment of my imagination. Josh might be angry, but he won't give up on me. He never gave up on me then, and he won't now. I've made a terrible mistake but I can fix this. I will fix this_

_Is that right? We'll see won't we.._. The lead singer could sense the evil sneer on his non-existent face.

_You remember last time right? Josh was -_

_No!_ His voice turned raspy as a blade.

_Last time I let you care for him. This time I might not be so forgiving. I'm leaving for now, but you now I'll return, babe._

The malicious feeling faded to the back of his subconscious again. 

_This is bad. Twice in one day?_ Tyler's face twisted with worry. _I haven't had a relapse in two years..Now twice in a day?_ He felt a panic attack building up in his chest, like a magma chamber filling with pressurized lava, waiting to explode into a volcano. 

_No. Stop. Josh is the priority. Deal with your issues later._

This reminded him of that one time before they'd become such big shots.... It had been a similar scary situation, the worst but the best.

~Flash back~

It was a typical cold December eve. It was snowing harshly.

They'd been to a performance at a small bar at the edge of town.

Josh had fallen sick midway. He'd puked over his drum kit right near the middle of the performance.

"Tyler..", the drummer coughed into his fist. "I can continue, we can't abandon the show like this..Please?" 

"No Josh. We're going back. You matter a whole lot more than some stupid gig.. it's not like we're gonna be missed here or something."

"But - ", the black haired drummer keeled over in a violent fit of coughs.

Tyler worriedly rubbed his back.

"See Josh? We're returning now. End of discussion." 

They returned to the cheap hotel room they'd booked for the night. It was this rickety place in a pretty shady looking alleyway, a place any half decent person would avoid like the plague, but the one diminutive room and instant noodles for a meal was all they could afford. This too had gone over their savings. If this string of bad luck continued, they'd have to start borrowing money from their families.

Tyler had been pensive with worry. Josh was coughing constantly, he'd had a paracetamol tablet but so far it hadn't had any effect. He was burning up with at least a 102 degree fever.

It was approaching three AM and no clinic would be open now. He wanted to take Josh to a hospital, but Josh simply would not have it.

He looked at Tyler sadly, just laying there in the bed. Muscular yet frail.

Tyler was sitting by him, his hand warmly wrapped around Josh's.

He'd tried singing him to sleep, but it looked like the drummer was in far too much discomfort.

"Cuddles?", Josh asked meekly, coughing again.

"Sure!", Tyler giggled sadly. 

Josh never changed. Sick or not he was as needy as ever. And Tyler wouldn't have him any thee way.

"Make room big boy! Daddy needs space."

Josh shifted to the right against the wall as Tyler got in between the blankets. Josh's feverish body felt exquisitely warm to the touch. Tyler shifted in closer to him, draping an arm around Josh's neck.

"I'm sorry Tyler..", tears slipped from Josh's eyes.

"I messed up everything! We'd had to call in so many favors to get the chance to play in the pub.. I ruined it it.", Josh completely broke down. Starting to weep like a kid who'd lost his mom in the crowd.

"Josh no!", Tyler was aghast.

"Please don't cry. You are supposed to be the braver one. If you lose it now, my mental illnesses will kill me. Please stay strong. For me?"

"I know we're in a bad situation, but it will improve. Someday we'll be on stage, collecting our Grammy, okay?"

"Can we take it in our undies? Like we watch them all the time?",Josh asked timidly, he'd stopped the crying.

Tyler giggled and softly kissed Josh on the hair.

"Whatever you say love."

 _Maybe he is delirious from the fever?_ Tyler wondered. _But doing that would be pretty sick!_

Josh moved his face closer to plant a kiss back on Ty's cheek.

Tyler got confused and stuttered moving his face awkwardly and accidentally causing their lips to meet.

Tyler could have pulled away, in fact he _should_ have pulled away, but he didn't.

Hardly realising what was happening, he buried his fingers in Josh's hair, lips sensuously glided over his drummer's. He could feel Josh's breath on his face, he could taste Josh's spicy tang on his lips. Tyler gently bit Josh's lip, demanding entry. Josh obeyed, allowing his lead singer's curious tongue to explore the new region. They stopped only for breath.

Josh didn't have any recollection of anything that had happened the previous night.

~Present~

That was their first kiss. Tyler sighed mentally as he looked at Joshua's slumbering figure, trying to remember how his lips had felt like that night.

After that day, they'd kissed each other on several occasions. Mainly it was Tyler trying to ease his friend's social anxiety before a performance. It was just a peck to the lips. Nothing more. Right?

_Huh. This is so wrong..._

Movement from Josh woke him from his daydream.

"Tyler?", Josh mumbled hoarsely, trying to sit up.

"Hey Josh you really shouldn't get up. Lie back down man.", Tyler said, patting his arm. Gently trying to push him back into the bed.

Josh was stubborn.

"How could you do this to me Tyler?", Josh felt anger rising within him. He'd been set up. Lied to. By the man whom he trusted more than himself.

He sat up taking in the surrounding. The hospital room was bare. A plasticky hospital bed, a cheap bedside cabinet with a vase of wilting pink flowers on top and the rusty stool on which Tyler was sitting. The walls were an ugly, off-white colour.

Josh seemed pretty upset.

 _Oh dear! Here it comes._ Tyler braced himself. He was dreading to see Josh's reaction. His prank had gone horribly wrong. He had only meant to surprise Josh and then drag him away to their resort. But Josh simply cared too much.

"Tyler Robert Joseph! You fucking moron! You - you dim witted Lilly livered pumpernickel!", Josh's eyebrows were furrowed, his face twisted in an intense frown.

 _He actually swore. In Shakespeare speak no less. He never does that!_ Tyler mentally noted.

_Just goes on to show how much he must have fretted over my thankless butt._

"Do you comprehend how worried I've been! I thought something happened to you!", Josh's voice was strained as if either he was controlling his tears or more likely his rage.

Josh had never before felt this mad at someone. He felt betrayed and violated. His own bestfriend had played with his feelings!

"I'm so-"

Josh suddenly rose up from the bed and slugged Tyler hard - right in his cheek. His fury had taken control all of a sudden.

Tyler promptly fell off his stool. Partly from the sharp punch, and partly due to surprise at Josh's sudden explosive behaviour.

"Owww!", He exclaimed in pain, rubbing his cheek.

 _Am I missing any teeth?_ He wondered to himself as he got back up, ignoring the liquid agony in the side of his face.

Josh broke down. Tears of trauma and pain starting to leak out of his mocha brown eyes. With a whimpering groan, he flung down onto the bed. His face covered in his hands.

 _Thank Christ he's fine!_ Josh prayed, as he shamelessly cried like a baby.

Tyler immediately plopped down beside him, throwing his arms around Josh's shoulders, and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry Joshie!", Tyler's voice failed as his drummer wept into the soft warmth of his neck. He gently patted Josh on the side of his head, trying to let him know that it was all going to fine.

He turned his face downward so that now they were at eye level.

He cupped the pink haired drummer's face with his hands and looked deep into the crying eyes.

He rubbed those tears with light thumb strokes and bent forwards so that their foreheads touched.

" Tyler please... Sorry abou -"

"Shssh" ,came the reply.

"It's okay Josh. Let it all out." Tyler murmured softly in Josh's ear.

Josh liked the warmth of Ty's face. He felt safe looking into his best friend's eyes.

They just stayed like that for a moment, dwelling the feeling of the other's proximity. It just felt so right, feeling Josh's breath against his face. Tyler wasn't thinking straight again.

Tyler bent forward, bringing his lips closer to Josh's, they were merely a puny breath apart. Josh closed his eyes, a shy blush blossoming on his cheeks. Tyler's face felt hot too.

Just when Ty went in for the three pointer, he heard the click of the door knob being opened.

They both pulled back, and Tyler hastily got back up.

Josh sat up on the bed as Tyler stood. Both their hearts were pounding, from the surge of adrenaline and testosterone. They both were blushing furiously. Too awkward to look at each other.

 _Just what were you doing back there!_ Josh and Tyler simultaneously thought.

 _He's your bestfriend! Not your boyfriend!_ They cursed themselves.

 _He's married for God's sake!_ Josh thought.

A very flustered Jenna stumbled in. Her blonde hair all hanging like loops of spaghetti in a sloppily done bun.

"Jesus Christ! Josh are you fine?", she was in full on 'mama bird' mode as she walked over and took Josh's temperature.

"Yes Jen, he's fine. He just woke up from his nap.", Tyler answered for Josh, who at the moment was being fussed all over by Jen. 

She very much resembled a mommy cat licking her kitten all over, analysing distastefully how dirty the prankster had managed to get.

At this, Jenna looked up at Tyler. She had that eagle-eyed glare.

 _Oh dear... Now I'm in for it._ Tyler thought to himself.

 _Whenever she does that she's as scary as my dad when he's mad at me._ He mused to himself.

Josh on the other hand, was enjoying all this pampering, and the drama which was about to ensue.

"Tyler! I told you so! See what happened to him because of you!", she thundered.

"What had happened to me that I actually played along with your little act!", she continued, an admonishing look on her pretty face.

 _Oh she's on a roll now.._. Tyler thought bemusedly.

"Josh, I'm honestly sorry! If anything had happened I don't know what I would've done...", Jen said looking genuinely upset.

"Jenna it's fine. You're like my own sis! Don't apologise. Besides I already kinda let my frustration out on Tyler by punching him...", Josh smiled sheepishly, pointing at the purple patch forming on the lead singer's right cheek.

That seemed to calm her down.

_Wow, so she cares more about her 'foster' brother than her own love now? Guess I do deserve it..._

_To think she despised Josh when she first met him! Guess he does have that effect on people..._

_Thank Josh! I've already been brutalised by me own best friend, getting whumped by my wife wasn't something I had on my to-do list for today._ Tyler smiled to himself.

He noticed Josh looking at him with a smirk curved on his lips.

 _What?_ He gestured with his eyes.

Nothing. Josh complacently shook his head with a teasing wink. 

Tyler flushed, flashing as pink as his band mate's hair.

"So what did the doctor say?", Jenna asked.

"She said that Josh is alright now. He can be discharged as soon as he wants to leave. He just had a blood sugar level fluctuation because of not eating and worrying too much." Tyler spoke, the guilt settling in his stomach like a cobra coiling up in a hole.

"She's prescribed him some blood pressure regulators for a week. If any symptoms return, Josh needs to come see her.", Tyler knew Josh was intently staring at him, was that gratitude in his eyes?

Tyler felt a warm fuzz in his chest. _Best friends..huhh_

"That sounds good. It's good that we're here in Hawaii! The place to relax and rewind!", Jenna smiled excitably.

"I love the beach!", Josh said, eyes lighting up like a seven year-old who just received his birthday present.

"We'll go there first thing tomorrow morning, Joshie", the dark haired singer promised, eyes twinkling mischievously again.

"Oh no hold on! Tyler what are you planning?", Jenna had a bad taste in her mouth.

_He's caused enough trouble for the entirety of this vacation. What's he up to now?_

"You have that look again! If you're planning another prank, let me warn you right now!", she threatened.

 _Ha Jen, this one isn't gonna involve you. It's not a prank, it's about me and and my fren._ Tyler just smirked.

_I feel really guilty about what Josh went through. I have to make it up to him._

The fear and crippling anxiety from earlier, both because of Josh and him faded into the background static for now.

He just smiled at Josh, their brown eyes meeting, a knowing understanding passing between them.

Tonight was gonna be special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do youvthink about whats happened? Leave a comment to share or view! I'd love to hear your thoughts! Have a lovely day! :D


	3. Past Tradition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These three were pre written on my wattpad account hence the rapid uploads.. Chapter four might take some time to come out! Sorry bout that!

Josh was bored of the car ride. Sure the first half hour had been great.

The ever present palm trees, striving to tickle the heavens with their finger fronds, the delicious scent of sea spray permeating the breeze through the open window, and the beauteous rainforest view of Honolulu, did only so much to pass the while. In all honesty the "adventure" he'd been a part of had deflated his mood.

Josh let out a massive yawn of travel induced numbness, as he leant back into the relaxing support of the head rest.

 _I have had nine lifetimes' worth of travel...ugh_. He grimaced with exhaustion.

Tyler was sitting beside him, while Jenna sat in the shot gun seat with the driver.

Josh wasn't sure why Tyler had done that, he'd rather have sat in the front himself, than split the spouses like that. Normally he'd always been the awkward potato on the plate in case the couple were travelling with him. The drummer honestly missed the bachelor Tyler.

That tyler had always been on the pink haired's side, like now. When he saw his best friend get in next to him, a small wicked part of him had smiled. A part he wished were long dead.

Turning towards the tired drummer, Tyler smiled.

"You should rest up man. The resort is still quite a ways."

"Yeah, but I'm in Hawaii! The beaches I mean! I'm so excited!", Josh half heartedly sat up, his childlike innocence sparkling through his exhausted eyes.

Tyler and Jenna chuckled.

"Joshie, tomorrow first thing we do is hang out at the beach. Maybe go surfing?" Tyler said still chuckling.

Oh Josh! One second he's about to pass out from boredom and the next he's all riled up about visiting the beach... Tyler thought to himself, a feeling of endearment latching onto his heart towards the unbreakable innocence his best friend carried.

"Okay!", Josh said, blushing slightly at his sudden outburst of excitement.

 _I'm such a kid! Be more mature Josh. Why do you have to act like a baboon around him?_ He scolded himself.

Jenna seemed pretty interested in the rear view mirror.

 _Tyler is such a good friend. Just look at him glancing at Josh every so often. He cares so much_. She smiled slowly. But it was a sad smile. 

_But he does seem to forget about me from time to time. Is he over me? Did our marriage change his feelings? I was the center of his universe when we were still fiancées. Now it's almost as if I'm a trophy that he's won so he cares lesser and lesser about me._

_Nah Jen. Stop that. That's your blurryface talking. Please don't start feeling insecure about your own husband and his best friend now...the same friend whom you've called your brother too._

She pushed aside her weird thoughts, and tried to concentrate on the sunset view outside. It wasn't that hard, considering they were in rural Hawaii.

The road wound and snaked along coast, the sea breathing with an aquamarine sheen, freckles of red and streaks of orange rippling on its surface, reflections of the slowly drowning sun.

Tyler glanced at Josh again. His head had lolled to one side, gently knocking against the glass of the window. He'd already started snoozing.

 _And like that he passes out! Just look at this cuteness. Josh definitely is the "hotter" part of our band. Poor guy must be knocked out with all of the craziness that went down today_. Tyler thought, warmth filling his cheeks.

Here was his friend who flew across an entire continent for him, all in a matter of six hours too.

_What did I do to deserve a friend like Jim..._

He gently pulled Josh's neck over, slowly nudging his face towards himself, such that Josh now nestled against Tyler's shoulder.

Josh moved in his sleep, a delicate smile blossoming on his lips. He was probably having the sweetest dreams ever.

Resting his back against the car seat, Tyler shifted slightly, gently but affectionately nuzzling his face against the top of his sleeping companion's candy pink hair. _Tyler, what are you doing? Your wife is right there! Who cares. It's Josh after all! She's seen me kiss him on the lips..a little bit of patting won't destroy my marriage..._ He argued with himself.

Jenna smiled uncomfortably into the rear view mirror, hoping the driver wouldn't make any snark remarks about this.

He knowledgeably stayed mum.

A strange kind of abyss opened in her chest, trying to suck her heart into it's depths. She rolled her eyes to shrug off the awkward encounter. It didn't help with the blackness of disappointment and hurt. _This is why I preferred it when Josh wasn't here. Up till now, Ty was focused on me alone. Now that he has his best friend back, I'm a second prize again._

Wallowing in her ugly thoughts, Jenna completely missed the serene aroma of the rainforest they'd turned into, she was blinded to the quiescent illumination oozing lazily through the evergreen canopies, and deafened to the gentle, persistent and melodic chirps of exotic birds calling out in hopes of romancing their mates.

The bouncing of the car over the rough gravelly road jolted all of them back into the present realm.

"Wow, are we here? It's in a forest? I thought you said it was a beach resort?", Josh asked looking both astounded and a bit let down.

Rubbing his eyes to remove the remnants of sleep, Josh let his gaze wander out of the window, into the thick underbrush and shrubbery which were dwarved in stature by the massive army of tree-soldiers. It was a magnificent view, an aura of green calm embracing him. The forest lived a life of luxurious leisure. No worries. No hurries.

"It is a beach resort.." Jenna spoke before Tyler could reply. "It's kinda like a peninsula you see, a beach surrounded by forested land. It's almost like Eden would be."

 _Josh is like your brother, Jen.. Look at him..harmless, helpful and loyal. Don't ruin your relationship over petty stuff._ Jenna thought to herself. Josh had openly welcomed her into his world when she'd started dating Tyler. At first she wasn't a big fan of his goofy antics but he'd grown on her.

"Yeah, just wait till we get there. Oh there watch, we've reached!" Tyler stood up, bending over Jenna's seat to point out the front of the windshield.

A sudden bump knocked him back down, almost falling into Josh's lap.

"Jeez Tyler what are you thinking. Please sit down before you hurt yourself or somebody else in this vehicle." Jenna said, not unkindly.

Josh struggled to see what Tyler had been pointing to. 

Then it approached. A very tiki, but graceful bamboo arch curved over the road as they entered what appeared to be the resort's property.

A humongous space of level land engulfed them, rows of quaint cottages flowing out in every direction. Josh noticed a central town centre kind of building, in the same kind of woodland style, but much greater in girth.

"First let's show you our cottage suite thingies.", Tyler suggested.

~TØP~

A pleasant cool breeze blowed across Tyler's face and neck. He shivered slightly, a chill running down his spine. His feet crunching on the soft and dry sand as they paced along the beach shore.

The fickle aroma of dusk turning to night intermingling with the salty musk of the darkening sea tickled his nostrils.

Tyler quickened his stride to fall in line with Josh.

Josh loved the sea.

His excitement was steadily building up, as if resonating with the rhythmic rising and falling of the crests of the shadowed waves.

Momentarily Josh forgot the ache in his lower back, the soreness of his shoulders, the stiffness in his knees and the burning in his strained eyes.

 _Finally!_ Josh felt a smile curve over his lips. _This fresh air is already making me feel so much better. I can feel a surge of renewed energy. Whatever happened, happened. He thought._

"This view is so beautiful!", Jenna exclaimed with an expression of awe arched across her eyebrows. She caught up with the two men.

"Yeah...", Tyler said, glancing over the waves at the starlit sky.

"Just look at the serene moon, bathing us in her soft, gentle moonlight. And gaze at the Sea. He is mysterious as ever, cloaked as he is in his robes of dark Prussian, like liquid shadows. Look at these feisty waves, splashing charmingly against the ashen sand, their lover." Tyler said, a dreamy mist hazing his eyes.

"Wow, someone is really poetic today!", Josh forced a smile, a strange tickle in his belly.

 _Whoa...that description surely has put me in a romantic mood now.._. Josh sighed as he turned to observe Tyler. 

Short dark hair messed up by the breeze, piercing brown eyes looking back at Josh, his supple pink lips wearing a child like innocent smile.

 _I feel so lonely. Tyler is lucky he found someone like Jenna_. Josh thought, a slimy gunk of self pity sticking to the back of his throat.

His heart ached for attention. It wasn't about getting laid... it was about connecting with another person. A link through their hearts, a bridge through their souls. Josh mooned for a partner, a partner with whom he could spend the remainder of his life. He thought he'd found the "one" in Debby, but all the touring and music drove them apart.The breakup wasn't a very pleasant experience for him. The thought of letting the one go, on whom he'd sprinkled his heart out, broke him. Atleast he'd managed to salvage his friendship with her.

"Write those lines down somewhere. Might help you win someone over someday... not cool to be a loner all the time...", Tyler joked, leaning in towards Jenna and sensuously kissing her neck.

 _Ouch. That hurt!_ Josh felt his face fume as he turned away. At first it was a deluge of raw grief, why he didn't know. That comment had hit a bit too close to home.

Soon it was replaced with anger.

 _How could he say something like that_. Josh suddenly wasn't feeling as good anymore.

Jenna blushed. Warmth rising in her cheeks as her heart rate tripled.

 _He's paying attention to me now?_ She giggled softly, slightly embarrassed.

Looking into his sparkling coal black eyes, she deepened the kiss. Passion rising to his cheeks, Tyler moved his lips over hers with equal vigor.

Josh awkwardly looked away, as the couple shared their private moment.

 _So not even three hours in, back to third wheeling again.._. Josh grumbled to himself, resenting the moment he'd stepped out of the plane in Honolulu. The drummer felt the misery jump up again. That feeling of being left all alone even when in a crowd. The feeling of praying for a drop of wet relief from the sun parched land.

He tried to extinguish the spark of hurt that had ignited in his heart. It felt like a fierce hippogriff's talons had raked his chest open.

 _Why am I feeling this...what even is the emotion? Jealousy? Why do I feel stung?_ Hot frustration poured into his stomach, settling there like an unpleasant, unwelcome parasite.

 _Damn this!_ He angrily kicked a shard of dead coral out into the black sea.

The entire beach was littered with them. White as bone, dry as concrete. Unwanted and rejected by the ruthless sea.

 _Like my current situation, I guess. Probably a tropical storm or something washed them ashore_. Josh thought, walking away trying to divert his mind from all the ugly, angry thoughts. 

He desperately shook his head, as if trying to shake out of his head, the memories of the hentai he'd almost witnessed a moment ago.

A small crab scuttled into its hole, fleeing in mortal fear as Josh leaned against a coconut palm. Tall like a pillar into the skies.

_Oh this feels heavenly to my broken back. Oh yeah..._

Josh sighed, dejection pouring out with his breath, as he turned to where his friends were.

Jenna was in Tyler's arms, looking at his face, an expression of clear love apparent across her delicate features.

But Tyler was looking at Josh. A silent poker face masking his thoughts to the world.

For a fraction of a moment their eyes met.

Josh hardened his jaw, and toughened his eyes before looking down, pointedly staring at his feet, with his arms crossed over his chest.

Tyler's face burned. He had just acted out of the blue. A random gut instinct to kiss Jen right in front of Josh. A strange feeling - almost like guilt tugged at Tyler's shirt.

 _Josh seems upset? What is this weird sensation I'm feeling? It's like guilt, but for what? I only kissed my own lawfully wedded wife!_ He tried telling himself.  
Still, his spirits fell. Cold icy soberness washing away the passion from a moment prior.

Tyler slowly broke free of his wife and gently nudged her in Josh's direction.

 _Look anywhere but at them Josh..._ Josh mumbled under his breath as the duo approached him.

In utter silence, Josh stared at the black horizon.

The incessant ripples, constant turmoil of the ocean always calmed him. The mesmerizing star spangled sky was mirrored in the sea, making it seem like a portal to a parallel universe.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling alright?", Jenna asked.

She could certainly see that everything was _not_ fine.

He seemed excited to be here just a few moments ago... Jenna wondered.

"Listen, I'd... I'd like to go back to my room now." Josh said, pointedly staring at the sand between his feet. Refusing to meet either of their eyes. Josh felt a heavy boulder weigh down on his chest.

"Josh what happened? You were in a positive mood just moments ago? What's wrong?", Tyler's eyebrows immediately furrowed Ina worrying frown.

Still not looking up, Josh just shook his head.

"Please can we go back now? I'm... I'm extremely tired. Today was a really rough day for me you see."

Josh's temper picked up again. _They clearly don't want me here, so why this drama of concern..._

"Getting rudely pranked by my immature friend, starving and feeling mortally afraid for his life through half the day, then fainting and ending up on a hospital bed is taxing okay?"

"Its way different from what you've been doing... relaxing on the beach, sunbathing away all your worries. Oh, but how would you know what it means to be think about somebody else's skin for a change." Josh spat, a scathing look sharp in his eyes.

All the resentment he'd bottled up over the past few months had poured out. The sum total of all the times he pained for attention, all the moments of loneliness he'd hidden from the world had spoken through him.

None of it was technically Tyler's fault, but in moments of rage, logical deductions are often tossed out of the window.

"Hey man," Tyler flinched a step back, taken by complete surprise at the sharpness of Josh's words.

"No need to be so rude.."

"We..we were just trying to help.", He muttered, at a loss for what to say. For once Tyler's words failed him.

 _Help?! You wanted to help?!_ An incredulous voice yelled in Josh's mind.

Heat rose to Josh's cheeks out of pure animation. He was on the verge of spitting more venom, when he clenched his jaw shut.

_Not worth it Josh. Let it go. Just head back and rest for now._

"You guys enjoy your little beach side, moonlit date. Good night.", Josh said in a toneless voice.

He twisted around on his heels and strode away from the tree. Not even awaiting a response.

"What the hell Josh!", Tyler's voice rose.

"Shsh calm down, honey." Jenna said slowly, placing a hand on Tyler's shoulder.

She'd been uncomfortably silent the whole conversation, but she knew it would be better to let Josh get everything out of his system first.

"He's exhausted, just let him be for now. He probably doesn't even realize he said all that. He has had a very bad day, it's natural to reach one's breaking point. A major portion of it was due to us, you know." Jenna said, trying to make her voice as soothing as possible.

"Yeah..guess I'll go speak to him when he cools down a bit.. Its just that I care a lot about him.. All of this is my fault..that stupid prank..what was I even thinking?", Tyler sighed, putting his hands in his pockets. He honestly regretted his actions. He'd broken his best friend's trust. That was something a friend should _never_ do.

"I know, trust me, give him an hour or two and he'll be back to his cheery self.", she said as she patted the singer on his back.

She worried about Josh too. But not necessarily for the same reasons as Tyler.

~TØP~

Still fuming with hurt, Josh flung the bathroom door shut behind him as he stomped in. The freezing cold tiles perfectly reflected the chill of the anguish he felt within.

He shivered from the icy sting under his bare feet.

"A warm shower will surely do me good...", he spoke to himself, relapsing into this old habit. He was sad. It was his coping mechanism to try and talk himself out of his emotions.

He stood there for a second, taking note of his surroundings. The bathroom, like in any other resort was well maintained and posh.

A white bathtub along the wall across him, with a glass shower stall in the corner.

Directly to his right was the sink with a toiletries' cabinet above it, with a mirror on its door. And to his left was the toilet seat.

The tiles on the ground were very grainy, with multicolored specks and veins. The wall tiles were blue and white, creating pixel portraits of angel fish.

 _That's weird... A separate bathtub and shower stall?_ The moody drummer mused to himself.

Slowly he unbuttoned his olive buttondown shirt. It was beginning to stink from all those hours of being soaked in perspiration.

"Eww... This is gross..", he made a disgusted face as the sweat stained shirt stuck to his back.

"You'd think I'd be used to being a sweaty monkey by now..", Josh almost smiled, his childlike twinkle returning for a second.

Josh was referencing how Tyler's mom called him a monkey because of how he bounced when on his drums.

Immediately he saw Tyler's face. His expression soured again.

 _Tyler again... Why is he so deeply rooted in my mind? My best friend? I'm not even sure of that anymore..._  
Josh was still angry. At what and at whom? Even he didn't know.

So he did what people did best, and blamed the one person who really cared.

He wanted to pretend it was because of that prank, but the small voice in his head insisted that there was more.

He unzipped his shorts, letting them fall around his ankles. He bent to lower his checkered boxer briefs, and pushed them down. Finally he stepped out of the mess of clothes he'd made on the floor.

He walked into the shower stall. It was a cuboid of glass, with grey curtains across, from one wall to the other, to section it off from the rest of the room.

He turned the hot water faucet on.

The silky water gushed out of the shower head, streaming down his body, and splashing on the floor. The exquisite heat already starting to foment his sore and aching muscles.

 _I hate being third wheeled all the time!_ He yelled in his mind.

His frustration wanted to make him scream his lungs out, and he'd do it too, had he figured out why was he feeling like that in the first place.

"Tyler... do you see now? Do you see why I didn't want to come?", He seethed. He didn't know whether the liquid flowing down his cheeks was just water or whether his tears too.

His face furrowed and eyebrows knitted together. He wanted to bawl his eyes out.

"I had one thing I could count on...it was you Tyler...", his voice cracked.

The tears spilled over, as the void in his chest rose to his eyes.

He forced himself to look at the shower head, the hot water stinging his face like a volley of needles.

His ears turned scarlet.

"Why am I so lonely? Why did I ever come?", Josh muttered. He punched the glass wall out of rage.

Fortunately it held.

Warm tears mixed with hotter water.

His thoughts went back to the hospital bed. He had awoken, his hand in Tyler's. He had noticed the dried tear tracks on Tyler's cheeks. But pretended to ignore them. Surely Tyler wouldn't cry for him of all people. They were just close friends.

Then he remembered sticking his forehead against Tyler. How soothing it felt to smell Tyler's musk, feel his soft skin against his. His breath so close to his own.

Josh shook his head miserably, and leaned back against the glass, the hot spray now falling directly on his pelvic region.

_All those nights we cuddled together... and all those awkward kisses you gave me._

"Why did I enjoy those Tyler? Why did I look forward to them?" He wept, hiding his face in his hands.

"I always played it down like it made the situation strange for me. But did it really? Or was that even more pretense on my behalf, trying to show that it didn't affect me?"

After a few minutes of closing his eyes and standing in the gushing heat, the pink haired man looked back up.

_Why was I upset over them kissing? Please get a grip over yourself Josh._

"Earlier today... by the hospital bed...was Tyler about to... kiss me?"

_No Josh... don't even think about weird stuff like that. He's your friend and nothing... more._

"Yeah... no... don't ruin your friendship too. It's already on the rocks as it is."

_I really don't want to lose Tyler.. I .. I don't know what... what I'd do without him._

Somehow he was feeling much better now. He'd cried most of the melancholic vibes out. 

Josh turned off the faucet and stepped out of the stall.

Grabbing a towel from the hanger, he dried himself. Well atleast half-heartedly attempted to. It was an old habit of his to remain partially wet. 

Leaving the towel on the floor with the other pile of discarded clothes, he walked out of the bathroom buck naked. Fortunately the bedroom was not too chilly.

The bedroom walls were a pale ochre, almost like cream. The wall behind the bed was dark brown, texture painted to resemble dark oak. The black grainy texture, ovular spirals and scratches contrasting against the brown black paint.

The bed was king-sized, with a neat, comfy looking white blanket and fluffy vine red pillows.

His backpack was lying on the bed. Josh paced towards it.

Sitting on the bed, he ruffled through his backpack, shuffling through his clothes until he found it.

His favourite sweat pants. They were dark grey with the Nike logo on one knee.

He slipped them on as he stifled a yawn.

"Damn, that shower felt good..", Josh felt clean now, both physically and emotionally.

"As for Tyler, I'll apologize to him tomorrow for my behavior. But, to be honest, he'd be crabby with me too if I put him through all of this hot mess."

Knocking his backpack off the bed, Josh lay down on his bed, all the lights still on.

Overcome with exhaustion and laziness from the steamy shower, the pink haired softie soon drifted off.

Knock-knock-knock!!

Josh stuttered awake.

 _Surely it can't be day already! I feel like I barely slept for a couple hours!_ Josh lay in bed, eyes strained shut, not wanting to get up.

The knocking repeated. _Ugh!_

Lazily, he reached out for his phone on the nightstand.

"It has only been a couple hours! It's only 11:52 pm!", Josh exclaimed in annoyance looking at the time.

The knocking grew more impatient.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, Jesus Christ..", Josh muttered irately as he crossed the living room.

He opened the door.

Standing outside the door frame, shivering in a lanky night shirt over shorts stood Tyler.

But the one distinctive feature Josh noticed was the purple and red bruise on Tyler's cheek, from when he had punched him in the hospital room. _Did I honestly punch him that hard?! You moron!_ The pink haired drummer mentally cursed.

Tyler immediately smiled as he took in the red-eyed, sleepy and very bare chested drummer.

Josh reflexed to a grin, forgetting all that had happened. The taller man's smile just had that raw, genuine mirth that it spread like contagion to anybody who got to know him.

"Ty? Oh come in.. must be chilly out there.", Josh said, moving out of the door way.

"Yeah it is man!", Tyler said, rubbing his arms to get the chill out his bones.

Josh closed the door behind them and they paced to the couch in the living area.

The living room had mauve walls, with a red wall facing a red leather couch. A large flat screen was mounted on this wall. A coffee table sat in front of the couch.

In a corner was a dining table with a glass top, with two matching black chairs.

In the adjoining corner was a small kitchen area, with a microwave, stove, sink and cabinets filled with what Tyler assumed was crockery.

It was exactly identical to his own room.

"So what's up man?", Josh asked after they'd sat down on the couch, trying to sound upbeat and lively, but a runaway yawn betrayed him. Also he was curious about Tyler's arrival. He had expected him to be miffed after all he had babbled at the beach.

"Josh, I'm terribly sorry for all the hell I put you through today.", Tyler looked down at the black and red carpet.

"Pranking you like that was a bad idea, dragging you along for the stroll when you were clearly exhausted was a worse one. But the worst was making out in front of you like that. I'm so-so-so sorry for making you uncomfortable." Tyler looked genuinely guilty. His eyebrows twisting in a knot, a worried gleam in his brown eyes.

Josh blushed, at a loss for words. This had come out of nowhere. In fact he had been meaning to apologize to Tyler.

"No man it's totally fine..after all you're married and stuff.. though a small PG warning next time around would be nice.", Josh said, trying to go for a smile.

"And I'm super sorry too.. I over reacted way too much.. I shouldn't have said all of that. I'm sorry that I spoke all those things.", Josh added.

Tyler smiled. Eyes twinkling again. A weight dropped from his shoulders as the tension between the band mates cleared.

"And Josh? Can ask I something else?" , the singer ventured.

"Yeah?" , came the reply followed by a half hearted attempt to disguise a yawn.

"Josh.. I'm sorry that over that last few months, I've been taking you for granted. You've always been there for me. To the extent that I consider you more than just my friend, you're my....", Tyler hesitated.

"You're my soulmate." He completed.

 _Oh finally got that out!_ Tyler thought.

Josh flashed pink. _Did he just call me his soulmate? Or am I mishearing out of sleepiness?_

"You remember how we spent nights together all the time before I .. uh.. got married?" Tyler continued, finally finding the courage to come to the main reason of his visit.

"You mean the cuddling? Yeah, those were fun." ,Josh smiled, a dreamy shine in his eyes as he remembered Tyler's bachelor days...and nights.

"Funny how that had become such a natural tradition of ours, no?" Tyler commented, recollecting those moments.

"Yeah those were good days...", Josh grinned.

"But why all this now?", Josh asked, failing to mask yet another yawn.

"Would you mind if I sleep here tonight?" ,Tyler asked meekly.

The lead singer's brown eyes pierced right into Josh's own.

"Of course not dude! You can sleep here anytime you want.", Josh was a bit taken aback at this new development.

They'd had sleepovers together in each other's rooms all the time, even after they could easily afford separate rooms.

Tyler smiled, relief creasing his eyes.

"I kinda thought of this as making up to you for everything, I put you through."

"Oh.. I'd like that.. I kinda missed those", Josh chuckled through heavy lidded eyes.

The lead singer and the drummer headed to the bedroom.

Josh in front, while Tyler behind him, hesitating a bit to admire his bestfriend's handsome physique.

Josh had always been the buffer one of the duo. Even his back was well toned.

Tyler's gaze lingered at Josh's backside. His butt was clearly outlined against the fabric of the sweat pants. Josh obviously hadn't bothered to wear any underwear, thinking he'd be alone. Well, Tyler couldn't really complain after all. And the view was good. The front bulge was even better but Tyler ignored it. Too weird to stare at another man's privates no matter how close they are.

As they approached the king size bed, Tyler chuckled at all the lights still being on.

"So you still prefer the lights on, no?", Tyler asked through a smile. At first this habit had annoyed the dark haired singer, but over the time like everything else about his best friend, it had grown on him.

"If it doesn't bother you...", Josh smiled, embarrassed.

Tyler punched him in the chest jokingly.

"Of course not!"

They got into the warm covers and lay down side by side.

Tyler knew that no matter how brash the punk behaved, in such situations he was meek as a new born bunny. So it was upto the singer to initiate the cuddles.

Tyler slowly shifted closer to Josh.

Turning on his side, he let a leg drape over Josh's knees.

An arm gently lying on Josh's bare chest, Tyler peeked into the crevice of his friend's neck. Letting his nose slide over his collarbone.

Josh felt so warm. The soft heat emanating from his torso, made Tyler feel secure and lazy, like an infant in its mothers loving embrace.

Josh's face was flushed. But so was Tyler's.

Tyler wasn't sure what else to do. 

_I've already messed up big time by almost kissing him in the hospital. Take it slow, and don't weird out again._

_It did sting though, the way he flinched back from me. One single kiss wouldn't hurt so much..._

Tyler shook his head, trying to delete the weird thoughts again.

_I'm sure this was a reason for why Josh got so mad at me at the beach._

_Me kissing Jen in front of him, after what happened at the hospital and in the car ride... It's as good as saying to his face that he's just one out of many options for a multiple choice question.._

Even now, Tyler was a bit unnerved that Josh might break contact and throw him out of his bedroom.

 _Maybe I would deserve that_. He thought to himself glumly.

To his surprise, Josh reciprocated. He slid an arm under Tyler's neck, so he rested on the drummer's strong arm as if it were a pillow.

Tyler was now nestled to Josh, inch to inch against his bare flesh.

Tyler closed his eyes, drowsy and savoring the fresh scent coming from Josh. Maybe he'd showered when he got back?

A few relaxing moments later, he opened his eyes to look at the drummer.

He was fast asleep.

Tyler just giggled in silence.

Slowly disentangling himself from the half naked sleeping form, he got off the bed as noiselessly as he could. Tyler didn't want to wake him.

He walked to the switchboard on the other side of the bed and snapped all the switches off, just like he'd done all the previous times.

Gently he slid between the covers, and cozied upto Josh again.

Josh stirred. His tired brown eyes opening into Tyler's.

"I turned off all the lights...", Tyler said redundantly.

Josh chuckled sleepily, shifting closer to Tyler, until their face was a few inches apart.

Tyler's heart rate picked up. He closed his eyes in anxious impatience of what would come.

A couple moments later when nothing happened, he opened his eyes again.

Josh was softly snoring away, a hand on Tyler's chest.

That silly tease! Tyler chuckled.

He closed his eyes, going over all that had happened in the day.

Soon the shadow of sleep enveloped his lights too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it for this one.
> 
> Leave a comment about what you think is gonna happen next! Your feedback is everything!
> 
> Hope you have a lovely day! :D


	4. The Balm to all His Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends! 
> 
> To anyone who cares enough, the last couple months were super rough and I had zero time..Like I'm still sleep deprived.. hence sorry for the delay!

** Previous Eve: **

 Tyler was shuddering violently as he closed the bathroom door behind him. Heart pounding, he slowly slid downwards.

He was sitting on the cold tiled floor, his back against the door.

_No. Not another panic attack. After all this time?_

Tyler was on the verge of tears. He felt that phantom touch. Something wretched was about to happen.

 _Josh. Please. I am scared. Help._ Tyler was so anxious, his head hurt. 

"I am sorry. Don't leave..!" ,the singer felt miserable.

He hid his face in his hands. He was terrified. He wanted Josh back near him.

_No. I don't want to be back there. Not after all this time. No don't let **him** be back!_

Tyler knew what was coming. He knew  _ **who**_ was coming. 

Whimpering in disdain, he got up and sat in the tub. Limbs curled around himself. Like he were an armadillo.

His skin was prickling, heart pounding like drumbeats. The singer felt that intense desire to hurt somebody, the desire to hurt himself.

He was here. For the first time in more than two years, he'd visited.

Tyler knew stopping the medications had been a bad idea.

 _ **Hello** Tyler. _The singer could hear that malevolent presence.

_**Long** time! No?_

_"No._ Go away. You aren't wanted!", Tyler was curled into a ball. Whimpering in mortal fear. 

 _Josh. Tyler you need to go to Josh._ Tyler urgently mumbled to himself.

 _ **You** are a moron. _ The invisible presence sneered.  _ **Forget** Josh. _ _He'll hate you now. He'll leave you alone. Just like you deserve to be._ The unseen voice cackled devilishly.

 _"No! No!_ Go to Hell you monster! Why are you back?", Tyler clutched his head. Too scared to make a run for it.

_**Poor** man! Whimpering like a meek little bunny rabbit. Your momma is gone. They left you alone. You will die poor little thing._

_**I** told you that I_ _would return. Why are you so focused on that nasty punk? Not man enough to face your own demons? He only pretends to like you. The_  evil vibe mocked him.

Tyler's brain was in lock down, body paralyzed in fear. After all the damage he had caused before he'd been banished, he'd still returned. Just as he had promised.

 _"Shut up_! Just shut up!", Tyler was rocking to and fro, tears streaming down his cheeks. He felt humiliated, a grown man reduced to hysterics in this fashion.

 _"_ I...I defeated you.  _We_ defeated you! After we re..released that album, you n..never returned!", Tyler choked.

The phantasm roared in obvious amusement.

 _ **Silly,** silly mortal. As if a human could ever overcome his mind? _ _I've been waiting undernea_ _th for a while now. I am still weak. But I will destroy all barriers. Even if that is Josh._

  **Josh** hates you. He despises you with every iota of his will. In fact he's envious of you. He wants your wife! That's why he's hanging around a pathetic wimp like you.

Tyler's temper flared. Tolerating insults for himself was a different thing. This was something he was okay with. But Jenna and Josh? He would sooner die than let people walk all over the two humans who meant everything to him. Especially a person who didn't even exist really.

"How dare you!" Momentarily, all the fear drained to the background static, getting replaced with rage.

 _"_ You don't know Josh. Nor do you know Jenna... If you come in between someone I love and me, you  _will_ feel the heat of my cavalry!", He seethed.

It seemed like Tyler had taken the presence by surprise, for the only response he got was dead silence.

"You want me to hurt myself, yes? There you go!", Tyler exclaimed as he punched himself in the cheek. Once. Twice. Thrice.

The presence dissipated. Tyler had won. For now.

Immediately, pain exploded in the side of his face. 

 _That's gonna bruise like_ _God ... I need to talk to Josh. I need him back. I cannot let him be upset with me._

 

**_~TØP~_ **

 

Tyler moved in half sleep, teetering on the threshold of the dream world and reality. He turned over to his left, arm arching over the space next to him, in an unconscious attempt to embrace his bedmate.

His arm fell through empty air and softly thudded against the smooth bedspread. The singer jerked awake.

The first sensation he felt was the dull throbbing in the side of his face.

Yawning out of drowsiness, he slowly pushed himself up, rising to a half sitting position leaning against the wall and cushions behind him.

 _So_ _Josh's already up and about? Huh.._ Tyler scratched the area behind his ear.

 _I_ _thought that I'd be the one to gently wake him like the Prince wakes the Sleeping Beauty._ His face twitched in a smile as he envisioned that scenario, he, Tyler in the attire of nobility, dressed in weird 17th century ballooning clothes, leaning over Josh's face, as he lay on the bed wearing a pretty yellow gown.

 _Guess that fantasy is for_ _another day._

As he lay in the bed a while longer out of laziness, his thoughts wandered to the prior day's happenings.

Immediately a degree of anxiety welled up inside him. He tried to push it down, pursing his lips, strengthening his guard against the insane fear.

 _After Josh stormed away,_ _I kinda broke down didn't I? Maybe that's what triggered **him.**  It's a one time thing...right?_

This was the first time it had happened since he'd gotten married.  Jenna didn't know anything about this. Tyler had been afraid to broach this subject.

 _I mean which sane man would tell his prospecting wife that he hears voices in his head..._ _That those voices make him hurt himself? Right?_ Tyler thought to himself.

 _But... I told Josh. He knows everythi_ _ng. He was there with me every night. He cared for me when I myself did not. I remember every time he cried, holding my hand, taking the knife away from me. Begging me to hold on. Promising that no matter what **he** said, Josh would stay._

Tyler knew God had blessed him by sending him his drummer.

Tyler shuddered in fear, a tremble of pure, distilled horror plunging down his spine. _What if_ _I had never met him? Would I still be alive?_

_Nope. Cut out these unholy thoughts. I do have him. Forget about what may have happened for I do know what HAS happened. What's happened is that my friend helped me live through it. Sacrificing his own mental and physical well-being he took me to be his priority._

Apologizing was not the sole reason behind the dark haired man coming over to the drummer's room. Tyler felt safe with Josh. Josh just had this gravity about him that made Tyler feel more solid around him. The singer felt as if Josh had him grounded, he wouldn't let Tyler fall through the floor or let him be blown away with the next breeze.

"Josh - ?", Tyler called out in a sleepy and hoarse voice.

No reply echoed.

The bedroom door was shut. Obviously Josh would not be able to hear anything.

Tyler sat up straight and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Having stood up, the  singer pandiculated like a stiff dog on a cold winter morning.

He stopped when his muscles began to burn. Finally he strode towards the living  room. 

 As he stepped into the living area, the first thing to hit him was the smell of cereals. That mouth watering scent of crunchies with warm milk, it made him want to sigh and thank everyone who ever did him a good deed.

 _Delicious!_ Tyler's stomach growled.

Josh was sitting on the red couch. Jenna sat at the table. Both were slurping and crunching on the gourmet meal of the Gods.

Josh had the most sublime expression on his face. As if he were having an orgasm even.

Not that Tyler had ever seen Josh have an orgasm. Tyler totally wasn't the creeper-stalker types. Not one bit. Ehm.

_Does he look like that when he jerks off too? God a girl would come just looking at his face._

_But how is he gonna react?_ Tyler mused. 

_Will he acknowledge yesterday night or will he pretend that it was just a thing that happened?_

Josh looked up. Seeing his best friend, his face lit up in one of his squinty eye, wrinkly cheek smiles.

Josh winked at him.

 _All is not forgotten Ty._ His eyes seemed to say.

Tyler felt a relieved hum in his chest. His coping mechanism was in place once again.

 Then a shadow passed over Josh's face.

"Hey Tyler. Good morning man. Does your face hurt?", he asked.

Josh's face had fallen.

 _How did I even manage to punch him that hard? I was still dizzy from sleeping..._

"Oh hi Ty!", Jenna smiled affectionately as she turned around in her chair to face him.

"I must say, the papaya colors do look interesting on your face. Nice hit Josh. Maybe you could've become a pro boxer too.", she continued.

"Good morning guys.", Tyler smiled reflexively. The two people he loved most. Albeit one of the seemed to have an impulse problem and the other suffered from cutting edge sarcasm syndrome.

"It does sting a bit. But don't worry it wasn't your fault Josh."

 _And I mean that literally. I was the one who did this. I'm an idiot. I actually gave in to self harm._ Tyler mentally continued.

"So anyway, what's for brekkie? It smells _delish_ !", Tyler commented honestly.

"Reese's puffs. That good with you?", Jenna asked. Josh walked over to pour another mug of coffee from the electric kettle.

"Yup. I'm so hungry I'd eat Josh if I could.", Tyler joked.

"Ignoring the the very visible innuendo in that statement, it's almost cute." Jenna smirked as she poured out puffs from the container.

Josh laughed uncomfortably. It was that characteristic nervous chortle he resorted to when he was embarrassed.

"As much as I'd like to keep you well fed," Josh began, "eating me isn't the best idea. I'd taste like hair dye. Besides you'd have the inconvenience of looking for a replacement drummer." Josh winked as he handed a steaming mug of black coffee to Tyler.

Tyler winked back playfully.

With a small contented sigh, Tyler sat at the table. He angled his posture so he could see the both of them.

He tried a sip. It was nice and dark. Silky and strong, with just enough sugar to prevent the bitterness from becoming overpowering.

Jenna handed him the bowl. He dug in, trying to quieten the crunches and slurping sounds which his mouth was making.

 _Can this day get any better?_

"You seemed to be in pretty deep sleep back there. That's why we didn't wake you.", Josh started innocently, not looking up.

Tyler could tell something was bothering him already. 

_He blames himself for the punch...ugh_

"Oh don't worry. He always sleeps like a log when he's had his nightly quota of cuddles.", The blonde haired sassed.

Josh cracked a smile. Tyler's face was burning.

"Jeez Jen. Stahp wid da sackasm", Tyler made a face, over enunciating his words as he crunches on his breakfast.

Josh laughed again.

"So I was thinking, for today-",

Tyler was interrupted by sudden knocking at the door.

"I'll go see.", Josh got up from the sofa and walked to the hallway.

Once again Tyler found his eyes lingering to his friend's behind. Well rounded, taut but not overly muscular so that it looked like he were on steroids.

 _Ugh. Stop this Tyler. This is just perverse and weird._ Tyler thought as he spooned some more food to his mouth.

_But weren't occasional glances normal? Even women did that with other ladies. Wasn't it more like admiration for something beautiful in another?_

_No stop this. You are married for Christ's sake! That is your best friend!_

the pink haired returned soon.

"It's the bell boy. Jenna's folks called at the reception." he said.

"It seems that they were trying to call you, but both of your phones were unreachable. They were getting worried whether something had happened."

 

"Oh damn!", Jenna exclaimed. "My phone died at the beach yesterday...I don't know how but I forgot to charge it."

"I'd better go talk to them..", she hastily got up and left.

Before Josh could as much as call her name, she was gone.

"But...She could've just used my phone rather than going to reception..?", Josh asked looking confused.

Tyler cracked a grin. "Well, that's just Jen for ya. Never quite thinking stuff through. Not so different than you, ya know...", Tyler rubbed his sore cheek thoughtfully.

Josh winced.

"Uh.. Tyler?", the drummer started meekly, looking down at his knees.

 _Oh no! Here it comes.._ Tyler felt a mild spike of fear in his chest.

_He's going to confront me about the cuddling...Or maybe he noticed me staring at his butt..Damn what am I supposed to say?_

_That I'm becoming unstable once again? And that he's my coping mechanism to deal with my demons?_ Tyler held his breath and closed his eyes. Maybe that childhood trick would work. Maybe he would turn invisible if he couldn't see others.

As if that would work.

"Does it hurt badly?", Josh started, looking deplorably at Tyler.

"Uhmm what..?", Tyler asked, confused. 

"Does your cheek hurt hurt a lot? I'm sorry..I just lost control..I .... I could never hurt you Tyler..", Josh said, his brown eyes looking rather sad.

 _He still thinks he did this..._ Tyler sighed.

"No Josh. You would never hurt me. But this time I deserved it that, and it served me right."

"No friend ever does something like that. You flew across a continent for me, without a moment's hesitation... I don't deserve you...", Tyler said, looking down into his forgotten mug of coffee.

"Eww don't say that...That sounds like a lame break up line..", Josh's eyebrows converged together in worry.

"I would do that every time for you and I know you'd do it for me too. That's because we're best friends...Aren't we? I'm sorry for the beach again...", Josh hesitated.

"Of course we are. I'd die before I'd let someone harm you.", Tyler said assertively.

Josh smiled.

"Then let me fix it...", Josh moved closer.

Slowly raising a hand and gently stroking the injured cheek.

Tyler winced without meaning too. It still stung like a beehive.

Josh made a sad face.

"Hold on...”, he said before abruptly leaving the room.

........

"Where is it? It has to be somewhere in this mess?", the drummer muttered under his breath as he fumbled with the contents of his backpack.

"I'm sure I never removed the first aid kit from the backpack... wait did I not pack spare undies too?"

"Oh found it!", Josh grinned as he untangled the med kit from a pair of black jeans.

"Hey buddy, look at this!", Josh smiled his crinkly eyed smile as he waved the box in front of Tyler's face.

"A first aid kit? I'm sure it's gonna be ok...No need –"

"Shush".

"Have you seen a mirror? Your cheek is so swollen it looks like a tropical fruit is growing out of your face...It might scar if you let it be untreated... But not on my watch.", the pink haired man said as he removed a tube of some cream.

"What's that?", the singer asked.

"Soframycin. It's antiseptic and anti-inflammatory.", came the reply as the drummer undid the cap.

"Okay doc, you know best.", Tyler smirked at the geeky reply.

Josh showed him his tongue as he pulled the other chair near Tyler before sitting down beside him.

"Turn this way Tyler.", Josh said gently.

Tyler smiled and stuck out his hurting cheek.

"Kiss me daddy," Tyler found himself saying, like a toddler demanding a consolatory kiss for his wound.

"Wha–?", The drummer stuttered as he flashed a bright shade of scarlet.

 _Oops.. Awkward!_ Tyler mentally cursed.

His squinted his eyes shut, in an attempt to push down the wave of embarrassment which had risen to his cheeks. Maybe he could turn invisible now.

He expected the sting of the balm, or perhaps a slap or something, but instead he felt a soft breath against his cheeks. As he opened his eyes, he saw Josh leaning in, his eyes closed, his lips half an inch away from Tyler's face. Blood rushed to his head again.

Then Josh pressed his lips against the swollen flesh. Moist and warm, firm but gentle.

The dark haired man's heart started to pound. For reasons unknown to all. One second passed. Then a second. And then a third. Time might as well have stopped stock still for the two friends.

Abruptly, Josh came to his senses.

 _What the heck am I doing?_ He thought as he jerked back. Face heating up again.

"Uh..Uhm...I am..Uh...Sorry?", the drummer heard himself mutter incomprehensibly.

Immediately he applied the cream and slowly massaged the wounded flesh.

 _Damn that stings!_ Tyler cringed as pain exploded in the side of his face.

"Oh Goodness! Sorry for that!", Josh looked down in shame miserably.

_Can I do absolutely nothing without messing the crap up?!_

_How can I be called a friend after I hurt him like this...Utterly disgusting!_ Josh had never felt this low about himself.

Tyler shook his head as if anticipating what Josh had in his mind.

"Hey Joshie, let's all stop this drama now. Let's have a good old hug and call it that. Kay?", the singer said comfortingly.

Josh just nodded gratefully. Tyler understood him well, after all they'd known each other for so long by now.

Tyler carefully pulled Josh's neck onto his shoulder. One arm around his waist, and the other caressing his soft, candy pink hair.

Josh put his arms around Tyler, his face hiding in the singer's neck. Tyler could smell the spicy tang of shampoo from Josh's brightly dyed hair.

"Tyler," Josh whispered, "I never meant to harm you. I'm sorry."

"Shsh Josh. It's all good now."

 _I know._ Thought Tyler with a sigh.

_I know you care too much. I do too. I'm sorry for hiding the truth. But this time, he might harm you too._

_Jenna doesn't understand. She wasn't around then. But you know. You are the reason I survived._ Tyler thought silently as he held Josh to himself.

But this time was too dangerous. He knew Josh was his weakness, and Tyler was sure he'd go after him first.

Tyler had to protect Josh. Protect him from himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this one :) 
> 
> I promise to be a lot more regular now onwards..I assure you there will be atleast one chapter a week.
> 
> Have a delightful day!


	5. Sand Castle

 

As the gentle waves lap against the shore, a shoal of crowded fish dart to and fro. Seagulls swoop down from the sky determined to catch their unsuspecting prey. The never ending carpet of golden sand stretches out as far as the eyes can see, waiting patiently for people to leave their mark. The chittering echo of the bubbly sea was startling as the day aged; it was almost as if it had come alive, absorbing the carefree energy of the creatures in and around it.

Young men ran around in the sand, calling each other names as they laughed and tripped and fell as they played volleyball. Women: the more elegant half of the  _homo sapiens_  lay on lawn chairs reading a paraphernalia of magazines ranging from fashion to kick-boxing. 

The kids ran about, making a general nuisance of themselves, kicking down castles, slaying imaginary dragons, and getting slapped by a rather annoyed elder sister as they pulled on her bikini straps.

Josh, the very pinked haired drummer lay stretched out on a similar beach chair, dark sunglasses hiding his eyes, and diluting the dazzling gleam emanating from the mid-morning sun.

He was wearing nothing but his favorite blue-black swimming trunks — the kind which barely dipped below the mid thigh region.

 _I know I have the bod,_ Josh thought.  _So why not flaunt it?_ He smirked inwardly.

Besides, he kinda enjoyed the attention people gave him, the way they swooned over him, lusted over him even. Back in school, he was that forgettable git who barely passed his classes, was awkward as fuck, and worst of all — had acne. But now?

Josh's mind wandered into these thoughts as he absentmindedly rubbed sun screen over his arms and chest. Not noticing the the discreet stares he was receiving from not that far.

The dark haired singer, and his blonde wife were sitting on a picnic cloth spread out on the coarse sand.

"It's a very merry day, isn't it?", Jenna said to nobody in particular, growing rather bored with the silence.

"Uh.. yeah it is.", Tyler spoke distractedly, trying not to stare as Josh slowly massaged more lotion over his abs.

 _He's attractive._ Said the voice in his head.

 _Well, yeah._ Tyler found himself reluctantly agreeing.

 _Why am I not like him? I want to be hot too._ The voice asked, with the envy pretty plain.

 _Well I'm married anyway, so it's not like it's that big a deal._ Tyler countered, as he peered down his lean abdomen, fidgeting with the button near his collar.

The lead singer was in his typical weird beach outfit, a beige floral print button down with brown zipper shorts.

Jenna, his gorgeous queen, was in a zebra striped bikini. The Sea and sky really bringing out the colors of her eyes. The sun glinted down her gold thread hair, creating highlights , midtones, and shades down the length of her tresses. The salty breeze hung around her sightly curves, as if the wind itself wanted to embrace her. Calling her beautiful would be like saying like the sky was high.

 _Honestly, she'd give supermodels like Heidi Klum a run for their money. Looking back, it's kinda ridiculous how I managed to make her fall for me. I'm_  way _out of_ _her league._ Tyler thought to himself.

 "Umm guys...", Jenna started after taking a long look at Tyler.

"I'm getting bored, just sitting here. There's only so many pics and selfies I can click for Instagram, ya know.", she said.

"And there's so much activity around us.", Josh added, rather unnecessarily.

Tyler finally snapped out of his reverie of staring at Josh's midriff.

"Yeah. So Jen, whaddaya wanna do? Any particular ideas in mind?", the dark haired man asked.

His blonde spouse thought for a moment.

"How about building a castle? Like when we were children!", her face lighting up in excitement.

Tyler always had been an kid at heart, and something like this was right up his alley.

"Yes, let's do that. It'll be loads of fun!", Josh too perked up at the suggestion, finally finishing rubbing lotion on his legs.

"Okay, how about you get that derriere off that chair and come sit by us first, you James Dean wannabe?", Jenna said in her standard sarcasm laden tone. 

Josh knew that she wasn't being offensive. The passive-aggressive tone was how Jenna usually conversed with people close to her. Kinda how siblings could fight yet love each other at the same instant.

"True, ya lazy goose." Tyler added, nodding at Jenna's words.

Josh broke into that crinkly eyed smile. He sat to the front of the couple such that there was a small chunk of beach between the three of them.

 Jenna started by clumping sand together, the two men helping out by pushing more towards her.

 Soon, it took the shape of a distinctive mound. Now, Jenna's started the detailing process, moulding the sand into a cylinder. She was gentle. Her slender and elegant fingers were efficient at designing the sand into smooth features.

In no time the trio had a decent sized turret. In Josh's view it was a bit on the portly side, but he was fine with it.

The pink haired man had a trained drummers hands, and he knew just how much pressure need to be applied as he hollowed out a passage as the main entrance through the base.

"Hang on", Tyler leaned forward, slowly adding buttresses on the the terrace of the structure. After this, he poked a trench around the whole building with his finger.

"A moat!", Josh said happily.

Tyler smiled. "There all done now.", he said.

"It turned out better than I expected.", Jenna commented.

"Let's take pictures?", Josh worded what everyone was thinking.

"Hang on.", Jenna said, as she fumbled about in her duffle bag. 

"Found it.", the blonde woman said as she launched the camera app on her phone.

"Let's take a selfie. All three of us with the sand castle would look dope, don't you think?", Tyler suggested.

"Yup!"

"So Josh, I'll  lean over from behind, while the two of you lay on either side.", Tyler said, moving into his position.

Jenna and Josh went and lay down on the left and right, striking funny poses, as Tyler lay a bit behind them. One leg on each of their butts.

Tyler was a prankster. Which was why, he gently caressed Josh's back in a very suggestive manner. He knew Josh would blush, which would then show up in the pic. 

Then the hyperactive imagination of the skeleton clique would kick in, further overanalyzing the context of Josh's blush. He was already snickering mentally, wondering what otherworldly theories would be cooked up. 

 _Well, I gotta keep my fans— no! My_ friends  _on their toes._ He thought to himself.

It would all have been a bit awkward in front of other beach goers, but their spot was sheltered by a bunch of large boulders. It was a natural barrier separating these "stars" from the base rabble.

 

                      ---------The End----------

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys unfortunately I don't think I will write this fic anymore. I have simply burnt out on this fandom. Due to college, I barely have time anyway...so I guess this is it. Perhaps in the future I'll give this series a proper end.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is it for the first one! Please leave a like or comment if you enjoyed! Your feedback means everything to me! Have a lovely day :D


End file.
